Nemesis vs. Pyramid Head
Nemesis vs. Pyramid Head is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. 'Description' Resident Evil vs. Silent Hill Which One of these Two Legendary Play-station Idols of Horror will win in a clash to the death? Nemesis: Stars... 'Interlude' (Cue Death Battle - Invader) Video Games have Taught me 2 Things... # I want My Own Gravity Gun # And 2 I love my Horror Games Yet these 2 Iconic Rivals of they're time have never Fought each-other... Until today! Nemesis, the Most Infamous Tyrant... ..And Pyramid Head the Justice of Silent Hill He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick And It's our Job to analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to Find out... Who Would Win... A Death Battle! 'Nemesis' (Cue Nemesis Theme - Resident Evil 3) Nemesis Is The Bio-Engineered Weapon of the Umbrella-Corporation Program and Had Only One Purpose In it's Life: Eliminate all Members of S.T.A.R.S. Kinda Like the Terminator, But Boy Is he In need of Some Dental Surgery, Anyways Nemesis Isn't your Everyday Tyrant that Want's to Kill Stuff. Due To his T-Virus Properties Nemesis has Increased Stamina, Endurance and Physical Strength But that's not all Nemesis is Also, equipped with Some Weapons of His. Nemesis Wields the RPG.. or Holds it with Just One Hand It's so Powerful It took Down a Helicopter in Just One or Two Hits, Nemesis also, Has another Weapon: His Own Body where Nemesis Can Literally Send Tentacles out of His Body and Use them As short or, Long-range Weapons. And He's also Got a Machine-Gun And This Guy is Persistent as Fuck, He literally Can Smell out S.T.A.R.S members In a Matter Of Seconds No Really hiding in a Building, He Finds you, Hiding in a Train, He Finds you, Hiding in the Factory, He Finds You, Hiding in a Place where he Can't Find you? You know He Fucking Finds You. Nemesis Can Also, Evolve to His Surroundings, He can Evolve into a More Dangerous Version with More Tentacles and Is More Brutal and Discards his Rocket Launcher for Charging and Such. Then there's His Final Form which Is Created when His Body Takes too much Damage this Ultimate form is Called: His Ultimate Form With this Nemesis Is Completely Indestructible And only Got killed by a Building busting Rail-Gun. Nemesis Is a Power-House, He's Killed Most of The Stars, Tanks Bullet Shots, Can Destroy a Human, Tank Rocket Launchers, Rail-Guns and Meltdown. Nemesis May be a Tank, But he Also Walks like One He's Sooo Slow...~ And One of Nemesis Advantages also, Comes to his Greatest Weakness.. You See, Nemesis is.. Kind of an Idiot or Moronic, Seeing he's a Giant Walking Goliath that Says "Stars." You'd kinda think that and not to Mention you're walking around Recklessly into Fire and Gun-Shots to Attack a Technically More Suited Foe. But hey If We Had a Nemesis that Be Smart and Read Literature Or Went out Thinking about life's choices rather Than Just Barging in and Killing... Where's the Fun in that? Nemesis: Stars... 'Pyramid Head' (Cue Pyramid-Head's Theme - Silent Hill 2) Silent Hill, The Location where All your Sins and Fears Come True... '-Come on It Can't Be that Ba- Holy Shit! (Cues Scenes from Silent Hill)... Well That's a Perfect Description Of The Bringer of Justice: Pyramid Head.' Not Much Is Known about this Other-Worldly Being, But he's the Embodiment of Guilt, Sexual Violence and So Forth. Too Much Info Wiz... Anyways Being it's own Judge and Jury with the Decision of Putting Blood on it's Hands Pyramid Head Is Insanely Durable being One of those Demons. He Spends His Days As If he Were a Florida Native and Find a Way to Kill Monsters and Humans. The Pyramid Head Wields it's Knife Which Weighs- Wait that thing's A Knife?! I thought it was a Sword Well Anyways Pyramid Head Carries it Around Like it's a Teddy Bear.. That Weighs 200 Lbs and Throws it around like he owns the place! Even though He Solely Kills the Wicked he Must do Some Serious Working Out.. Right Wiz? Oh, And he also Carries a 8-Foot Rusty Spear... This Guy was Really meant talking big? Right Wiz? Right...~ And the Pyramid Head Is Extensively Durable Able to Shrug off Clips from Handguns, Shotguns and Rifle bullets like It's nothing and Even Melee attacks from Other Monsters and Humans and He's Also got Extreme Strength and Reflexes able to Rip a Human Beings Skin Clean Off and Even Slice in half the Missionary who moves faster than Human Eyes to Track. The one thing that Keeps the Pyramid Head going is His Lust for Judgement and Killing, Well that's going to take some And Punished the Wicked and Evil... I think he's a Bit confused when It comes To 'Evil' Don't you Wiz? No Kidding He's Just Basically Asking For Supply and Demand when He's killing these People. Anyways the Pyramid Head's Feats are... Horrifying to Tell He's Killed the Missionary, Slaughters Monsters and Humans alike Raped Lesser Monster and Survivo- What? Now Where's that Memory Erasing Tool when you Need it? Anyways Pyramid Head May be a Tank in Fighting, But his Most Biggest Obstacle is His Own Mind... Not to Mention Speed. Pyramid head Relies on Brute Strength and Sacrifices for Speed possibly Because you're Carrying a 200 Pound Weapon.. His 'Pyramid Structure' On his head Makes him Uncomfortable and Has Constant Tweaking and Rather Than that He's Quite Moronic not to Mention Mindless and Idiotic. Even if he has 7-Other Incarnations Pyramid-Head might Be One of the Most Dangerous Judge Silent-Hill has Witnessed. Pyramid-Head: .. -Walks up to Closet- ... 'Death Battle' Alright the Combatants are Set, Let's settle this Debate once and For All... It's time for a Horror Battle! *Pre-Fight* * Setting: Racoon-City. ''' * '''Date: __Th of ___, 1993 * Activity: T-Virus Infected area, Also With a Strange Pop-up of Other-Worldy Activity. ''' * '''Objective: Dispose Of Threat. Nemesis Perspective. Nemesis Is Walking down a Road in the Post-Apocalyptic Ruin of Racoon-City, Scouring the Place of S.T.A.R's Members As Usual with his Rocket Launcher Clenched in his Right Fist, Until he Hears a Ear-Piercing Screech from Not Far away. Pyramid Head Perspective. At the Same Time Pyramid-Head is Dragging a Dead, Raped Monster on the Floor by it's Leg whilst Hauling his Massive Knife with it sending sparks on the Floor then PH Hears a Growling Noise not to Far Away making it Stop for a Moment, Until he get's Punched in the Face by a Large Leather fist Making him lose His Corpse and Sending Him Flying Back. Viewer Perspective. Nemesis Walks Back and Growls his Signature "S.T.A.R.S" Grunt and Pyramid Head Regained Balance, Pyramid Head Breathed Heavily and Fixed it's Pyramid like Structure on it's head to be Balanced and More comfortable, With that He Readied his Blade In front of him and Nemesis readied his Rocket Launcher and the Clash between the Two Most Recognizable Horror-Icons Begun. *Fight!* Nemesis Swung his Fists at Pyramid head Sending him Backwards, But Pyramid Head Retaliated by Slashing Nemesis in the Chest 3 Times with his Knife and Punched him back, Nemesis was Temporarily Stunned and Pyramid Head 'Ran' Up to Him and Punched him two Times and Upper-Cutted him, Nemesis Retaliated By Slamming PH into the Ground Causing a Small shake and Crack in the Road. Nemesis Used His Rocket Launcher to Shoot at PH who was Still in the Ground, But PH got out of the Ground just in time and Upper-Cut slashed Nemesis with his Blade causing some Damage to Nemesis, Nemesis Was Mad and Shot out His Tentacle Stabbing PH in the Arm, Picking him Up, Spinning around and Slamming him into the Ground where The Road-Bridge started Breaking Immensely, And With A Slash from PH onto Nemesis into the Ground the Bridge Collapsed causing the Two Combatants to Fall. Nemesis Was Falling Rather Fast Due to His Sheer Mass In the Broken Pile-Filled Hole, But PH took this To his advantage and Kicked Nemesis into the Wall whilst he was Falling but Nemesis used 3 Tentacles to Stab at Pyramid Head, PH dodged 1, But got hit by the Other 2 Making him Get flown into the Pipe Filled wall taking Critical Damage, PH resorted to his Special Weapon: The Spear and Jabbed Nemesis In the Stomach and Slashed up to his Arm, Until BOOM! PH Got up from the Crash to See He Was Now in a Sewer of Sorts and Picked up his Knife that Was In the Ground and Pulled it Out with Little effort And Scoured this New Area, Nemesis was Nowhere to Be Found until... 'Slash' PH got a Hard Slash on the Back Twice Then He Slowly Turned around and Got a Uppercut to the Jaw that Sent Him Flying, Then The View cuts to Nemesis in his Second form. Pyramid Head Got Up And Slowly Walked towards Nemesis Carrying his Huge Knife, Nemesis Roared and Charged at Pyramid Head and Sent him Smashing into a 2 Walls, causing PH to deal massive Pain on his 'X' on his back, Until PH Stabbed Nemesis in the Back and Jabbed at him Multiple times, Nemesis Started Taking Damage and Retaliated by Grabbing his RPG not to Far away, PH grabbed his Giant Knife and Slashed at Nemesis back while he was Grabbing it, Nemesis Countered with 7-9 Tentacles spewing out of his back and Slashing and Jabbing at PH. Pyramid Head, Now Angry Slashed at the Tentacles Starting to make them spew Green Blood, PH was About to Slash at Nemesis, But nemesis Fired a Rocket at PH's Face sending him Flying into a Wall, Nemesis Got up and Roared again allowing more Tentacles to Slit out of his Body, PH got up And waited for Nemesis to cross his Path. Nemesis Started Charging at PH at Immense Speed Lusting to Finish this, PH Then Slashed Nemesis Right in the Side of the Pelvis allowing him to charge into the wall with a Metal-Door and Into Another Hole, causing Nemesis to Likely Fall to His Doom. "..." Went Pyramid Head as It looked over the Edge of the Massive Hole and Started to Turn around Starting to Walk Away, Until something stabbed it in the Stomach causing him to feel Pain: It was A Tentacle of Nemesis, with that PH was Dragged into the Hole with Nemesis. Pyramid Head with His Sword in his Hand Was Being Thrown down the Hole even Faster due to Gravity, Until he Saw His Opponent: Nemesis With Tentacles in his Body Angrily Squirming around, The Two Locked Eyes Once More and Began to Clash Whilst Falling, Nemesis Used his RPG 4-Times on PH with it only hitting 2 Times PH got flew into the wall and Took damage whilst scarping it's 'X' back on the Jagged rocks and Pipes, PH kicked itself Towards Nemesis and Slashed Nemesis with it's Knife 5-7 times, Nemesis Retaliated once again and slammed Pyramid Head on the... Well Head with it's RPG before exploding on both of their faces. The Two Spun around And PH boosted itself Towards Nemesis Slashing it with it's Spear until finally Digging it's spear into Nemesis Chest creating a Huge Rip Causing Nemesis to Roar, Nemesis Now Completely Tired of this 'Pest' Grabbed Pyramid Head by the Neck and Pinned him to The Wall as they were to their last destination of Falling, Grabbed PH's Knife (With pulling Out his Hand as well) and Jumped up. PH now In pain From the Loss of It's hand, Looks up To see Nemesis Wielding it's Knife, Nemesis then Let out the Loudest Roar in it's Life and Then Growled "Stars.." and Fell back down slashing PH in half revealing Blood and Entrails and Even the Pain on PH's face for a Brief moment showing the Judge's true face and Spewing Internal Organs everywhere Before the Screen Went Black Outside... A Huge and Small Crater is Shown Near Racoon-City, With that All Was Quiet.... Until the View is Set next to the Large-Crater where the Ground Starts Shaking, With that a Object Emerges... Pyramid Head's Sword (A Loud Horror Sceech Is Heard), Until A Familiar Hand Followed, But this Wasn't Pyramid Head's.. This was Nemesis Hand (Record Scratch is Heard soon after) and With that Nemesis Whole Appearence Arose from the Ground and Slashed up and His Tentacles spewing Green Blood slit back into his Body, Nemesis Slammed the Knife into the Ground to Keep it Stable and With that Nemesis Roared at His Victory... Leaving Pyramid Head a Bit 'Cut Up' *K.O!* * Nemesis Walks away and Resumes to Find Other S.T.A.R.S Members (With his Jacket Back on?!) * PH's Knife was Just Stable in the Ground, with One Of PH's hands coming out of the Rubble and landing next to the Knife. 'Results' (Cue Nemesis T-Type Theme - UMVC3) This... Seemed Almost Familiar, Well whatever, that was Just Brutal! Pyramid Head may Have Kept Up With Nemesis In his First Form and Had a Strength and Reaction Time Advantage, But Nemesis Outclassed Him with His Ability to Adapt to his Situation Even with his Endurance, Speed and Intelligence (Yes, Nemesis Outclasses Pyramid Head in Intellect), While Pyramid Head Does not. Both Were able to Survive Gunshots, and Melee at Close Range and Long, But Nemesis Took this To a Whole new level By Being able to Survive a Building Busting Bomb and Pyramid Head isn't known For the Best of Feats. Also, Some Of Pyramid head's Weapons were a Strain to Him, Like his Knife Held him Down and Has a Lag-Time and His Spear well, Does as Much damage a Spear does, Nemesis had More of a Range with his Weapons, Allowing him to Play PH into his Hands. So Basically PH was Kind of Outclassed In everything not to Mention Pyramid Head's 'Head' Is The one thing That Weighs him down. And Even If PH got a Good Shot on Nemesis, Nemesis would Use His T-Virus to Restore His Own Damage and Stamina Just as Easily. Looks Like Nemesis Just Gave The Judge A Splitting Headache of a Prosecution... and Entrail Loss.. The Winner Is Nemesis T-Type! 'Gallery' Nemesis vs pyramid head.jpg|Thumbnail What-if Death Battle Nemesis T-Type vs. Pyramid Head.jpg|Venage237 Nemesis vs Pyramid Head.png|Arceusdon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:ArachnoGia Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Resident Evil vs Silent Hill themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015